And The Two Shall Meet
by Frostb4Winter
Summary: When Draco Finds out Ginny has been admiring him from Afar, he takes shows his own feelings toward the lonely redhead. Little does he know, that dark plots are being unfolded by his own father.
1. Default Chapter

In the Beginning…  
  
The Train to Hogwarts left in 15 minutes, and Harry, Ron and Ron's other siblings had, For once arrived on time. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had said their goodbyes before they entered the platform for they both had a very important Community meeting to attend. They chatted animatedly as they walked through the Wall onto Platform 9 3/4. Fred and George had parted to go find Lee Jordan, who was saving them a seat on the train.  
  
"Harry, have you seen Hermione yet?" Ron asked.   
  
"I don't know, she said she was going to be a little late, but this is REALLY late" he replied.  
  
"Well why didn't she come with us to go get her supplies?" he asked.   
  
" I don't know, I guess we will find out later on the train"  
  
"HEY GINNY!!" Ron yelled.   
  
"What, Ron?" she replied.   
  
"Why didn't you come with us through the gate?" He curiously asked.   
  
" I had to go to the bathroom…" she looked down.   
  
She was still a little strung over Harry, but she wasn't as head over heels for him when she saw how Sexy Draco Malfoy had gotten. Draco had taken Harry's place in her heart. Now Harry would always have a Brotherly place in her heart but Draco took the crush spot. She had hoped that she would see him before they got on the train. NO luck. She thought. She Followed Harry and Ron up the stairs to the compartment train, and realized she has left her purse near the wall. Running down from the train stairs, she dashed to the wall and noticed it wasn't there.   
  
"Great, I had everything in there!!" she complained.   
  
She turned and headed back towards the train, she looked around and noticed that only a few people were left on the platform; it must be almost time for the train to leave, she thought. She sped up her pace and then stopped about 3 feet from the train.  
  
There standing in front of the steps was the one and only, Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Ginny Weasly, I believe you dropped this." He smirked. "Y..Y..Yes that's mine" she stuttered.  
  
"You want it back?" he hissed.  
  
"Can I have it back?" she replied in a soft whisper.   
  
"Come get it" he challenged.  
  
"I'd rather not, you can keep it" she replied almost tearfully.  
  
"OK, see ya later" He walked onto the train, her purse swaying gently.  
  
The train whistle blew and the train started moving, Ginny hopped onto the faded red steps and shut the door. She walked the length of the train; everywhere was full. Except the reject seats at the very back of the train where there was a cold draft and the shutters on the window didn't work at all and the seats were torn and broken. Its where they took the kids who didn't care where they sat, and destroyed it. She started back to the end of the train when someone's foot came out of nowhere and tripped her. Her arms flailed and her head came crashing down to the floor, her golden red hair flying out of its nicely put up ponytail. She landed, smack in the middle of the floor.   
  
"Why'd you do that?!" she cried. But when she looked up she noticed no one was even there. She must have tripped on something, she thought and looked down at the ground.  
  
There was her purse lying right beside her feet.   
  
"This day sucks," she grumbled. Picking up her purse she continued to walk down the dimly lit hallway towards the reject compartments. When she got there she saw no one else was occupying them. She lay down on the floor, as there were no seats and fell asleep.   
  
She was dreaming, dreaming about Malfoy. He was talking to her. Telling her about his father, how he only acts the way he does because of his father. How he was really different and that no one could know. He said that Ginny had caught his eyes. He loved her passiveness, and her innocents, Her honey yellow eyes and the color of hair.  
  
Now he was singing. His voice so tender and so deep it sounded so right. He sang  
  
I will watch you in the darkness  
  
Show you love will see you through  
  
When the bad dreams wake you crying  
  
I'll show you all love can do  
  
All love can do  
  
I will watch by the night  
  
Hold you in my arms  
  
Give you dreams where no one will be  
  
I will watch through the dark  
  
Till the morning comes  
  
For the lights will take you  
  
Through the night to see  
  
All love, showing us all love can be  
  
I will guard you with my bright wings  
  
Stay till your heart learns to see  
  
All love can be  
  
[Charlotte Church-All Love Can Do]  
  
And then all was quiet. She stopped dreaming, and all was black. She looked up and the train wasn't moving, someone was shaking her awake. It was the trolley cart lady. Figures. No one had cared enough to come back and look for me except for when they have to clean up. But someone else was in there with her. It was so dark she couldn't make out the figure of the person lying next to her. The trolley lady was yelling for us to get up and leave, everyone else had left. They were all over at Hogwarts by now. She got up to pick up her purse. It wasn't there. She searched the rest of the compartment, trying hard not to wake the sleeping figure on the floor next to her. But the Trolley lady was busy shaking the figure. It was right beside the figure. She reached down and grabbed her purse and stood up.  
  
" Why are you touching me?" the figure asked annoyed.  
  
"Maybe if you were awake like the rest of the students and got off the train like the rest of the students, I wouldn't be shaking both of you up." The Trolley lady snapped.  
  
Ginny Left the compartment and started up the walkway to the train doors.  
  
The dimly lit hallway and dark outside made the shadows cast eerie shapes on the walls.  
  
"Wow, its kind of scary at night" she whispered.  
  
She got off the train and hopped on a waiting carriage. It wouldn't go. So she waited until the annoyed sleeping figure came and joined her.  
  
"Seamus?!" she cried out in amazement. "Why were you in the reject compartment?"  
  
"They kicked me out of my compartment"  
  
"What ever for?" she asked shocked.  
  
"I would rather not say" he replied sheepishly.  
  
"What about you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I had nowhere else to sit" she admitted.  
  
"Oh well, were almost to the Castle now so might want to get changed" Seamus said.  
  
"Oh" replied Ginny.   
  
She hadn't even dressed yet. She magically dressed herself while Seamus shut his eyes.   
  
They arrived at Hogwarts and went into the Great hall. When they entered no one even noticed. Ginny immediately looked at the Slytherin table, trying to find the sliver blond hair of the boy who occupied her dreams, any and every time she dreamt. He was looking at her. No, he was looking past her at Seamus. They went to sit down at the Gryffindor table and eat a meager meal.  
  
When the Dinner was over with and everyone was retreating to his or her dorms for the night, Ginny caught Draco's eye. She looked away quickly.   
  
Draco was Watching Ginny over Dinner. Her face was sad while she sat eating a small portion of food. He had visited her in her compartment. What he saw almost made him bend down and touch her. She was SO perfect. To think, everyone thinks I'm some really bad guy; it's all just an act. My father won't know and neither will anyone else. Don't get me wrong, he thought. I am still a Slytherin but I just WANT her. He sang to her. The lullaby his Godmother sang to him when he was a child. And he told her everything. But she was sleeping and she'll never know what he felt. He had returned her purse but not with out checking it out first. He found a lot of stuff that didn't interest him but what did interest him was the scraps of paper that had his and her names with little hearts scribbled around them. He took them.  
  
When Dinner was over, he made up his mind to follow her and get her alone. No, he wasn't going to do anything his hormones wanted him to do. But he did want to kiss her. To feel her lips pressed against his.  
  
So, he followed her.  
  
**Ok i Know Draco is VERY OOC but his father f*cked up his life and hes finally understanding what sets people apart.** 


	2. Hidden Secrets

Hermione paced about her compartment on the train to Hogwarts. It was right behind the conductor's room and she didn't think anyone knew it was even there. She had gotten on almost 40 minutes before it left and no one was even outside the train. In her rush to get here before Ron and Harry she had gotten there really early. So, since she had her pick of compartments she went and sat in an incredibly nice one.  
  
"I didn't even know they had compartments this nice" she marveled aloud. She stopped pacing and looked at her surroundings. The walls were a faded red with a chipped gold trim. The curtains were hanging down from, what looked like a pure gold rod. The ceiling was painted with a muggle fashioned mural. It had an old lady sitting down in the middle of a garden. She was on the edge of a fountain, looking deep into it and staring at the reflected sky. By the edge of the garden were birdcages with pure white doves mingling together as doves do. "Wow that's really beautiful," she said, sitting down. She pulled back the drapes on the windows and looked out. Se didn't even want to see Harry and Ron. She hadn't met them at Diagon Alley, but went early and got her supplies the previous day. She had worn an overly baggy cloke with a hood to hide herself.   
  
"Oh I can't believe I look like this," she mumbled.   
  
Suddenly out on the platform came a person.   
  
"It's still kind of early, whose going to be coming here at this time?" she asked herself.   
  
It was Malfoy. He was carrying his own trunk and his father just stood there staring at him. Was it her eyes playing tricks on her, or was that hatred in both of their eyes.  
  
She opened the window, just a crack and listened.  
  
"Well boy, I have only come because it's mandatory to see ones son off" Lucius Malfoy sneered.  
  
"You didn't have to come with me, you know" Draco shot back.  
  
"Oh, Draco the dark lord and I had so many plans for you, and you gave it up for what? Because you found yourself better than everyone else because you thought the dark lord was weak. Well Draco, he will show you, you will find out. He will teach you that failures are not welcome, and no mercy will be shown," said Lucius.  
  
"Great speech and all father, but He was defeated by an infant, I mean yea real powerful there. Sorry but if I'm going to dominate the world I think I'll choose someone who knows how to handle a baby" he smirked and continued.   
  
"Plus father with the whole, "son I'm disowning you, your not serving my lord, I hate you and have never shown you any love in your life, thing I think I wont care very much if I die or not as I've never felt anything toward anyone" He said and walked onto the train.   
  
What his father didn't know was that he did feel something, towards some one, but if his father knew, he would destroy her.  
  
Hermione was shocked at what she had heard. Draco Malfoy's father disowned him AND he chose not to be a death eater with his father? Who or what changed him?  
  
Draco stomped onto the train and went up the narrow hallway towards the top of the train. He needed to find a different compartment to sit, one where Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't find him. They would be Mad and I'm sure the other Slytherins will be too, when they hear what I've done. I've rejected the dark lord. I lost my home, my father, my mother, everything. All I have is what I brought. But it's worth it. She would be Very happy about it. I would give everything to be with her. He turned and opened a door. Stunned by what he saw he dropped his trunk and stared. There was Hermione. She looked Beautiful. More like a female. Her long legs peered out from under her skirt and her once bushy hair was sleek and straight and down to her waist. Her eyes had Smokey gray brown makeup on and she had gotten taller. He could tell just from her sitting. And now she had a chest. She had grown quite a bit from the summer. She looked at him and covered her face.   
  
"Malfoy, please go away." She almost cried.  
  
"My, my, Granger, look whose changed sexes" he said slowly.  
  
"Malfoy, please just GO AWAY" she cried once again. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and didn't want him to see her cry.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked.   
  
"Maybe I want to sit here and hide from everyone else too," he drawled.   
  
"I'm not hiding," she whispered.  
  
"Yes you are, because your pretty, and your boyfriends, Potter and Weasly might not like it and your scared" he replied.  
  
"Well maybe your right but why are you hiding?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.  
  
"I think you know, Granger." He said.  
  
"…I-"she stuttered.  
  
"Yea I saw you looking and listening to me and my father," he hissed.   
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have.." she trailed off.  
  
"It's OK but I'm sitting here with you, this is the nicest compartment on the train and you can't have it to yourself" he said.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that I'm a "mudblood" she hissed. Not forgetting his usual name for her.   
  
"No, I'm over it" he replied.   
  
"OK well then sure, sit with me"  
  
Draco sat down across Hermione and stared at his surrounding. He knew this compartment had been here. But he always chooses to sit in his usual one with Crabbe and Goyle. His eyes rested on Hermione. She had gotten so pretty, and she was sure to be easily popular if she wanted it. He doubted that. She was into her books and School, she wouldn't like popularity and I'm sure she really hates her looks.   
  
"Why did you wear makeup if you didn't want to be even prettier than you are?" he asked.  
  
"Its because of my mom. I made a bet with her, and well I lost."  
  
She replied.  
  
"Well why didn't you just wash it off when you got on the train?" he wondered to her.  
  
"Mom found a witch who makes some and then she paid a lot of money to have it bewitched. The witch listened and now its stuck on me for a week!" she replied rather loudly.   
  
It wasn't that she didn't like it. It's just that she wasn't used to it. It wasn't her and her mom thought she looked fabulous, but she didn't agree. She looked at Draco and studied his features. He had gotten pretty sexy himself, Really Sexy. His silver blonde hair wasn't plastered to his head like it always was. It was hanging lose in front of his silver-gray eyes. He had naturally pale skin and a Great Body. She could tell from what he was wearing. He was wearing Ordinary Muggle clothes, a wife beater under a black shirt. It was unbuttoned and hanging open. He had on Black cargo pants that were safely secured with a black belt.   
  
His muscles were shown and his tiny waist was lost in the bagginess of his sexy pants.  
  
Damn when he dressed in muggle clothes he looked GOOD! She thought.   
  
Draco noticed Hermione taking in what he was wearing and smiled. So she liked his new clothes. He did too they were really comfortable.  
  
Finally she stopped and looked at him. He had a smile on his face. Embarrassed at being caught checking out a guy she looked out the window again. She noticed everyone was coming onto the platform and she then saw Harry and Ron. They were coming onto the train. She ducked and looked at Draco. He was looking out the window as well. Then he got up and left.   
  
Hermione was dumbfounded. Why was he leaving? She thought to herself. "Oh well it was good when it lasted." She said out loud.   
  
Much later, she looked out the window again and saw Draco pick something up from a corner wall and walk towards the train again. He must have forgotten something she thought.   
  
She heard Ginny outside and then shut the curtains.   
  
Draco came back to the compartment, looked at Hermione and sat down looking through a purse. He looked in the pockets and found a scrap of paper with his name on it. Strange, thought Hermione a purse with his name on scraps of paper.   
  
"I'm not even going to ask," she said.  
  
"Good because I wouldn't tell you if you did" he snapped.  
  
"Ok sorry" she mumbled and lay down on the chair. It was a long chair, bigger than all the rest of the compartments. So she laid down on it and asked Malfoy to not bother her or tell anyone she's in here.   
  
Draco left. Hermione was a little nosey. He thought. But she was hot and smart and she had nice legs. When she was checking him out, he was looking between her legs, at her nice thighs, VERY NICE. But as hot as Hermione was, she still wasn't whom he wanted. Who he wanted was Ginny. She had gotten just as sexy as Hermione was, but prettier. He loved the way she was so drawn away from everyone, how her soul was so pure and her hair so fiery red. He loved the color and the softness of her eyes and how she was oblivious to the fact that he liked her too.   
  
After he got her purse. He found little shreds of paper with his name on it. Now he knew she liked him back. So now he was following her, he saw her head towards the reject compartment. Poor Ginny.   
  
He wanted to give back her purse like he wanted to when she asked.   
  
So when she was almost to the compartment he tossed the purse on the floor in front of her. He saw her trip and fall; he immediately opened a door and dashed in.   
  
The occupants of the compartment were startled when he entered. He didn't say much except. Don't ask or ill hex you.  
  
When he thought it was safe, he left and walked the remainder of the hallway and entered the door to see her lying on the floor. Her Soft hair was wrapped around her pale face. And her lips were parted. His urge to kiss her was unbearable, but he held his ground.  
  
He told her how he felt. He told her how much she meant to him and why. Then he sang her a song. He had worked this out for the longest time. He would confess his feelings to a sleeping Ginny and remain as if there was nothing there.  
  
Then he left and returned to the compartment with a sleeping Hermione.  
  
Sitting down he thought of Ginny and what he just confessed. Leaning his head on the window he drifted to sleep with the first time he found out his feelings were actually feelings of love. Love for Ginny. 


	3. Love Drawn Deep

Seamus was pushed up against the door. "Hey guys c'mon I was JUST JOKING!!!" he screamed.   
  
"Right Seamus, How is THAT joking?" Dean replied looking at Seamus's left leg.   
  
"A tattoo with that on it? YUCK!!" said Nevelle.  
  
"Ok OK! I was joking ok!!" he said hastily. "Look I didn't mean to print you on my leg with your girlfriends dreams being acted out! I MESSED UP!!" He tried to explain.   
  
"Ok right, your really sick Seamus." Dean exploded.  
  
They turned him around and threw him out of the compartment.  
  
Great they are going to be mad at me for a LONG time. Seamus thought as he walked down the hallway, leading to the reject compartment.   
  
When he got there, he realized it was occupied. Great.   
  
I'm really tired. So ill just lay down here with… GINNY?  
  
She was so pretty, why wouldn't she be with someone? She should be with a friend or something. She was sleeping soundly. So he decided that was the next best thing to do. He went to sleep.  
  
Draco returned to the beautiful compartment where Hermione was currently sleeping. She looked so cute when she slept.   
  
The train began to slow down and eventually stop. We were at Hogwarts.  
  
He poked Hermione in the ribs and she moaned and rolled over.  
  
"What time is it?" "Are we there?" she asked stupidly.  
  
"I wouldn't be waking you up if we weren't there." Draco replied.  
  
"Oh yea, huh?" she said still sleepily.   
  
Before gathering up her stuff, she grabbed a cloak and put it over her head, covering her face. Draco looked at her and held in a laugh.   
  
"Just how long do you think you can keep ditching your two attachments?" he asked.  
  
"When I'm ready, I will show them. I'm not prepared for this.. I want it off." She said sadly.   
  
"Well, I still go by what I said. You are very beautiful with it on." He slowly said and walked out the compartment.  
  
"C ya around Hermione" His voice faded around the corner while he walked out to the waiting stagecoaches.   
  
He jumped in one, with a couple of boys who he had never seen before. Riding to Hogwarts without my Crew. He thought. This is going to be a great year.   
  
Hermione Walked out of the compartment after making sure she had all of her things. She stepped into a coach and someone shouted.  
  
"Hermione!!" Ron screamed.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!" He said again.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"I was in the very front compartment. I didn't want to see you and Harry." She said softly.  
  
"Why not? Are you angry at us?" Harry asked.  
  
"No" Hermione shifted her weight from side to side making sure not to disturb the cloak over her face.  
  
"What is Wrong with you? Are you sick? Did someone hurt you?" Ron said with a little anger in his voice.  
  
"No, just, something happened… and I don't like the results.. I had planned to show you tonight at dinner" she whispered.  
  
Harry put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes (that was all he could see through her cloak) and said gently.  
  
"Hermione, whatever it is wont change any thing between Me, Ron and you, we are your friends and that's all that matters"  
  
"Harry that's really sweet" Hermione said as she pulled off the hood of her cloak to revel her face.  
  
"Hermione… you look… GEORGEOUS!!" Ron blurted out. A rising blush was creeping from Ron's neck and into his face. Hermione's Blush was even redder than his. Harry just stared in awe.  
  
Finally Harry thought it would make Hermione Nervous if they were still staring at her so he tried playing it cool.   
  
"Hey, c'mon guys lets go eat, in starving!  
  
While eating after the sorting, Hermione glanced toward the Slytherin Table. Draco was staring straight at her! No… at Ginny… Who has her head down and was eating silently and was totally oblivious to anything that was happening around her. She was caught up in her own thoughts just as Hermione was.   
  
When Hermione got to school she tried in vain again to wash off the makeup with a spell she learned. This wasn't fair. She thought. When they arrived in the great hall lavender and a whole bunch of her friends came up to her and exclaimed on how wonderful she looked. She would have rather been invisible to everyone just like before. But she made it quite clear that she did not want the attention that this makeup was giving her. When dinner was over she ran to her dorm with Harry and Ron in tow. When they got there Ron went to his room, as he was exhausted. Harry stayed to make sure she was ok.   
  
"So… Hermione… You do look really great… Everything on you has totally matured and you are really beautiful," He said seriously.  
  
Hermione looked at him with a gleam in her eye.   
  
"Harry! It's been so long since I've seen you, I've missed you so much!" She jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug.   
  
He held her not quite sure how to react. He did know that he liked her a lot and what he would do to her if she were willing. He tensed up and stepped away. The last thing he needed was Hermione to know he fantasized about her. She turned to go up to her dorm and he sighed and sat down on the couch.  
  
Draco watched Ginny rush up a flight of stairs… not to her common room but somewhere else. She finally went into a door. He followed silently. When he entered the room he was awestruck. It was an open room with bookshelves and large squishy chairs next to the walls. To the left was a stone balcony with silk pale white drapes hanging from the ceiling to the floor. It reminded him of angel's garments. He saw her walk through the drapes and look over the balcony. When she went through the drapes it was like walking under a waterfall into a cave on the other side. Draco walked up to the drapes and looked to her. She was crying silently. Tears were streaming down her face but no sound was emerging from her throat. She had taken off her Hogwarts robes and was wearing pale green pajamas. When had she changed into her pajamas? He wondered.   
  
He turned from her and looked around the room again. He then noticed that there was a large fireplace and a 4-poster bed with sheer see through drapes just like the ones hanging from the entrance to the balcony. He looked and saw a large oak dresser to the side with beautiful clothing in it. He turned back to Ginny and looked at her more confused than he was on the train.  
  
He walked through the drapes and stood in the shadows admiring Ginny's frame from behind. Why was she crying? He had to make it better. He silently approached her and when he got so close to her that he could smell her fragrance, he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Seamus shuffled to his dorm. This day sucked. All his friends we mad at him, except for maybe Harry. He entered the common room unaware that anyone was in there and walked toward the fireplace and sat down signing loudly.   
  
Harry jumped from his thoughts and looked at Seamus.   
  
"Well Hello, Seamus… I heard a lot of people were kind of angry with you."   
  
"Don't remind me," Seamus groaned.   
  
"Well I need to sleep so ill talk to you later, c ya Seamus" Harry said slowly.  
  
"Bye" Seamus replied.  
  
Ginny was staring at the stars thinking about her life and crying it away when someone touched her shoulder. She whiled around and was face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"How did you find me?" Was all she could manage to get out?  
  
Draco could have laughed when he saw the look in her eyes when she saw him.   
  
"How did you find me?" was all she could say.   
  
"I followed you." He said stupidly.  
  
"Well no one is supposed to know about this place… I've kind of grown used to it being all mine," she said lamely.   
  
"Did you find It all by yourself?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yea it was on accident, but were getting off the subject, why did you follow me?" she asked.  
  
This was it. He could confess everything to her in an instant. He could be so very happy with her. He loved her and he wanted her. All he needed was to start and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. No… he can't. He could endanger her life and destroy everything he worked for. So instead of saying anything he decided to follow up on his plans. He looked up at her. Her eyes that once held tears shone brightly still, and she sniffed. She was so beautiful he HAD to do it. He took her hand and led her toward the walls of the balcony while saying "Ginny I need to tell you something, please trust me."   
  
Ginny was awestruck. Draco, Mean Draco, had her hand and was leading her somewhere. Wow was all she could think.  
  
Draco was nervous and clammy by the time he had her back to the wall. Why am I so damn nervous? He thought. She looked at him and his heart melted. She was so gorgeous, so perfect, and so ginny. He looked into her eyes and leaned in. When he felt his lips touch hers he felt an explosion of feelings, wanting to burst out of his heart. She didn't tense or fall back. He felt her give into the kiss and kiss back. Draco let his tongue enter her mouth and wander into all the little crevices a mouth can hold. She resisted and began to draw back. So she hasn't done this before. He thought to himself while relaxing the kiss.   
  
Ginny was in shock. Here she was kissing the one person who she had fantasized about for years after she got over Harry potter. She had never kissed any person like this before ever and she wasn't going to let that stop her, so what if she was a terrible kisser she loved him with her whole soul. She would give anything to please him, to make him love her. She pushed harder on his lips while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She let her tongue wander like his did and every time the tips of their tongues touched she felt a shock go through her body. He moved his fingertips up and down the small of her back while getting rougher and rougher with the kiss. She felt so many emotions going on inside of her that she had never felt before, with this one kiss. Her first make out ever, she thought.   
  
Draco ran his hands down her curves increasing the intense feeling he was getting, knowing she was enjoying this as much as he was. She was getting better at this and he found he didn't need to do as much on his own as her hands were wandering along his body through his hair and down his chest. Damn, she made him hot. Maybe he should take things just a little further, he thought. He reached his hands up toward her bra and worked with it to get it undone. Wasn't very easy.   
  
Ginny was so confused with whatever was going on in her body, It felt like sparks of lightening were shooting through it at Draco's every touch. She felt him undo her bra and blushed slightly but continued to take off his black over shirt. Under it was his wife beater tank top and under that was the sexy body she had admired from afar. Draco slid his hands under her shirt, which made her stop everything for a short period and then she began to claw at his shoulders while he did whatever he was doing. His pale skin was nicely defined over hard muscles. She leaned on his shoulder and began to nibble at it moving up toward the soft tissue of his neck. While she sucked on the soft tissue he stopped what he was doing. As he had startled her she had now startled him. She couldn't believe what she was doing; he made a tiny noise, so unlike Draco… to show his feelings through anything. She clawed at his shoulders while finishing her job. She longed for his lips again and looked up to his eyes. He took her in his arms, kissed her one last time, and picking up his shirt he walked out the door.  
  
Draco ran all the way to his room. He shouldn't have done what he did. He should have never started it. NEVER!! He screamed at himself. She would tell everyone. He had endangered her life. He can't give anyone any reason to hurt her, and now that he ran away with out even saying another word she would probably hate him for the rest of her life. While changing into his pajamas he looked at the scratches and marks all over his shoulders, neck and chest. Damn. He thought. She was really a wild girl. He replayed everything that had just taken place that evening. As long as she's quite safe he would be fine.   
  
Lucius took a vile out from a secret brick in the fireplace. He said the right enchantments and threw it in. The Dark lord's head was before him and he bowed. "What is it Lucius?" He hissed.   
  
"I think I may have a plan to make Draco come back to us." Lucius replied quickly, as the dark lord didn't like to wait.   
  
"And how is that?" he hissed again.  
  
"Draco is in love with the littlest Weasly girl, my sources have just told me. We use black mail and he will return, on his own free will, no, but for love of the girl he will, to keep her safe." Lucius said.   
  
"May it be taken care of by you Lucius" the dark lord said and faded from view.  
  
"And so it will" Lucius said, turning to began his plans. 


End file.
